blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Lambda-11
Lambda -No.11-''' is an imitation Murakumo Unit found, experimented on and controlled by Kokonoe. She replaces Nu -No.13- in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and returns as a standalone character in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend ''and [[BlazBlue: Centralfiction|''BlazBlue: Centralfiction]]. Information Lambda is an imitation Murakumo Unit created by Relius Clover and then controlled by Kokonoe with combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of Nu -No.13-, recovered after falling into the Sheol Gate during the conclusion of ''Calamity Trigger'''s Story Mode. Lambda was originally created by Relius Clover for the purpose of serving as a test subject for the experiments of the NOL's scientists. Lambda died during the painful experimentation and was disposed of, deemed a failure. She was later retrieved from Ibukido by Iron Tager and revived by Kokonoe. Kokonoe completely erased her memory, and as a result, Lambda -No.11- is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders. Due to having Nu's soul implanted within her, Nu's memories occasionally try to come back to her, causing her great pain, something Hazama takes full advantage of by merely mentioning Ragna the Bloodedge. She was originally mentioned in the opening of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode as a failed experiment, and replaces Nu -No.13- in Continuum Shift's character roster. She becomes a member of Sector Seven with Kokonoe and Iron Tager after being fully restored, and is originally sent to provide backup for Tager. In Continuum Shift, after fighting Ragna the Bloodedge in her Arcade Story, Kokonoe ordered Lambda to finish Ragna off, but Nu's memories within her revive, and she, in agony, refuses to kill him. Then she senses something above on the Altar, where she goes up immediately, while Ragna tells her to not go. In her story mode, she meets up with Tager and is ordered by Kokonoe to attack Carl Clover, who was spying on them, to gain battle data. However, after Lambda breaks from Kokonoe's control and continues to attack Nirvana, Kokonoe orders her to return to Sector Seven for further experiments. Lambda's teleportation back to Kokonoe's lab fails, she is teleported into Area 28 instead, where she meets Arakune. After Arakune hears Kokonoe's voice and goes in rage over her, Lambda is ordered to fight him, and she defeats him and forces him to retreat. Lambda's next teleportation fails again, she is teleported to Hanging Gardens instead, but comes across Noel Vermillion. Noel goes in denial after seeing Lambda due to remembering the meeting with Nu before. Lambda identifies Noel as a Causality Weapon user and also as another Prime Field, and tries to attack her while refusing all of Kokonoe's orders, which forces Kokonoe to shut down Lambda briefly. However, when Lambda faints, she touches Noel which causes her to see Lambda's painful experiment in the past, which causes her to also faint. Afterwards, Tsubaki finds the unconscious Noel, and after seeing Lambda, she concludes that Lambda was responsible for making Noel unconscious and thinks that Lambda is a brand new weapon made by Sector Seven, and fights against her. However Tsubaki is defeated and after Tager arrives, Tsubaki is briefly made unconscious. When Tager and Lambda try to take Noel with them, they are intercepted by Hazama and Phantom. Phantom teleports Lambda into a dark space and traps her within it, and makes her fight with an illusion of Nu, who continues to attack her until she is saved by Jubei, who requests her to help Ragna. She regains contact with Kokonoe shortly after, and comes across Tager again, whose systems were hacked. Tager then attacks Lambda, but she disables Tager's body by destroying his main plug. Phantom appears again, separating Lambda from Tager and disabling most of her systems. She sees Ragna from afar and struggles to go to him, but is instead found by Relius. In the True Ending, Lambda, having fully regained Nu's memories, sacrifices herself to protect Ragna from a likely killing blow from Yūki Terumi. After confessing her love to Ragna one last time, she gives him the rest of her power and the Idea Engine, before her soul and body disintegrates. This allows Ragna to use his now completed Ars Magus once again, which he uses to viciously attack and defeat Terumi, as well as break Noel Vermillion from her violent state as Mu -No.12-, albeit at the cost of his left arm. At the end of the game, Kokonoe creates a new, artificial arm for Ragna using Lambda's regeneration tank. Chronophantasma In her arcade mode, Lambda lost all of her memories including her name and Ragna. Rachel and Noel decide to test her strength by pitting her against several simulated opponents culminating in a match against an illusion of Nu-13. Lambda defeats Nu and finally remembers her name and Ragna. '''Centralfiction In her Act I Arcade, it's revealed that since her return, she gained more strenght than she had before, actually, she is that strong, that she fights Hakumen. After the fight, Hakumen asks her about what reason makes her appear again, answering that the only thing that she wants to do is to be with Ragna and protect him from everyone that wants to hurt him. Later, in her Act II arcade, she was fighting to reach Hades Izanami, but, when she reached her limit, she was taken by Relius Clover to "analyze" her deeply. But it's not showed until her Act III, that Relius' recent interest in her is to become the new "God" of his world, Arakune the Black Beast, and Ignis, the new Amaterasu Unit. Appearance Lambda greatly resembles her predecessor Nu, but with the exception of a palette swap; having light blond hair, a tan complexion, and black and white armor. From BlazBlue: Chronophantasma ''onwards, Lambda has a constant dark green aura enveloping her. Within her battle armor, Lambda is identical to Nu, save for the key differences above. Her actual appearance is that of a young woman with tanned skin and long, light blond hair that is tied into an plat that easily reaches the back of her calves. She wears a huge visor with a single red eye, the visor has two massive ear-like constructs coming out of its sides that skim past the back of her head. Lambda typically wears a black body tight jumpsuit that covers her from her neck to her upper thighs; the suit has no back and has a small metallic piece covering the bottom center of her pelvis. When in her battle form, her shoulders and back are covered with her cybernetic armor, as are her, usually bare, fore arms, which are equipped with gauntlets that are attached with small blades; her fingernails have small, yet sharp, blades attached to them. Her legs are covered by the typical Murakumo Unit armor and the 8 Murakumo blades surround her. Outside of her battle form, Lambda wears her black jumpsuit and a cape that is divided into three cloves. The cape itself is black, white and yellow, the lower parts of the side cloves have inscribed on them the letters 'Λ No.11', signifying her status as a Murakumo Unit. Her cloak is held together with a large metal tablet which has her crest engraved upon it; hanging from this tablet is a small yellow and white fabric. Personality At the beginning of her story in ''Continuum Shift which showed her past where she was in the middle of being experimented by scientists, Lambda was full of emotion and seemed to act slightly similar to Noel in some aspects. However, because her desperate pleas for help could not be heard, and because the scientists had taken their experiment on her to the extreme, Lambda had unfortunately died from the experiment. After Nu -No.13-'s soul was salvaged and installed into Lambda's body, due to the remnants of Lambda's memories remaining in the body, Nu had temporarily mistook the memories as her own, which made her go into a panic as she was remembering the painful experiment that Lambda had gone through in the past. This forced Kokonoe to erase the memories within Lambda's body completely, turning Lambda into an empty shell. As a result, Lambda became emotionless, quiet, and only follows orders given by Kokonoe. Over the course of the story, however, she started to regain Nu's memories, remembering Ragna as a result. After having battled an illusion of her former self, she recovered her memories completely, and rushed to protect Ragna, albeit at the cost of her life. In Alter Memory, Lambda was at first shown to be an emotionless weapon following Kokonoe's orders, but later it was shown that Lambda was an innocent girl at heart who didn't know anything. She was shown to be caring towards an injured Tartar that Arakune had dropped and was sad about its death. Because she never had experience in the outside world, she had tried to copy what Ragna does after seeing him, from trying to find medical herb inside patches of grass, except she had only pulled random grass everywhere, and tried to make and play a grasswhistle after seeing Ragna make one and play it, except hers was made badly. She also did not know the meaning of being "gentle" at the time, where Ragna had taught the meaning behind it. Powers and Abilities Lambda's powers are similar to Nu's, the difference being that hers are significantly weaker in comparison, with slower swords being summoned at a closer range. Lambda also has a much larger emphasis on guard breaking compared to her predecessor, and more close range options. It should be noted that she is seemingly weaker than Nu as she doesn't possess the ability to revive herself from near death. As well as this, she doesn't seem to be as powerful as Nu because of her ability to take out an illusion of Mu -No.12-, compared to Lambda being wiped out by Mu in her Arcade Ending. Adding to her list of weaknesses, Lambda's armor is made out of titanium and light metals as opposed to Nu and Noel's components of 'hihīrokane'; meaning that she can take much less hits as opposed to the aforementioned two. Musical Themes Stages Titles Etymology Lambda is the eleventh number in the Greek Alphabet and is the first part of Lambda's Murakumo serial number. The second half of her serial number is 11 which serves to represent her status as the eleventh Murakumo Unit created. Unlike her fellow playable Murakumo Units, Lambda's name has no relation to death. Trivia * During combos with her swords, she will count up the hits in German, for example "Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht". Her voice files include numbers in German up to 20. * During the events of Continuum Shift, Lambda's restoration was incomplete, only about 90% of her was functioning.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Story Mode, Tager stories, loyalty * In Continuum Shift, Lambda does not have her own true Unlimited form. Instead, she is replaced by Unlimited Nu when selected. * If her Unlimited form is selected, Lambda will not count up hits with her swords in German (as Nu did not do this in Calamity Trigger), and all lines against certain characters will be replaced with generic lines. However, in the English dub, Nu will still refer to herself as Lambda -No.11-. ** However, as of Chronophantasma, Nu starts counting up her hits in German in a similar grace and manner to Lambda. References Navigation ru:Λ-No.11- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sector Seven Category:Non-human Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Murakumo Units Category:Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Category:Artificial Beings Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Artificial Causality Phenomenon Weapon Category:Centralfiction Characters